The Bachelor Célibataire
by NoOtherWay08
Summary: Edward Cullen, 23 ans, est LE nouveau beau partit du moment. Notre homme d'affaire ; multimillionnaire; célibataire est à LA recherche désespérée de l'amour ; celle qui pourra lui passer la corde au cou. Depuis des semaines, notre équipe à recherché dans les quatre coin du monde LES perles rares qui lui seront présentés. Bienvenu dans The Bachelor Célibataire; ici Tanya en direct!


**Houlala ! Je suis toute impatiente !**

**Ceci est ma première fanfiction j'ai hésité longtemps avant de me lancer et me voilà !**

**Cette histoire est dans ma tête depuis tellement de temps et la voilà !**

**J'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer ou du moins que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remerciez merci de lire ce que j'ai écrit !**

**Ensuite, j'aimerais sincèrement réussir à retranscrire mes pensées ça peut être difficile !**

**Disclamer : tous les personnages, excepté ceux que j'ai inventé, **

**Appartiennent à la chère Stéphanie Meyer.**

**Voilà bonne lecture à tous !**

_**Bella POV**_

« J'accepte de me soumettre à des examens médicaux réguliers….drogue….prohibée…..J'accepte de ne divulguer aucunes informations de quelques natures que ce soit à d'autres sources de diffusions…photos…..hm….PHOTOS ?...J'accepte LA DIFFUSION PAR LA CHAINE DE TOUTES PHOTOS PRISENT OU EN POSSESSION DE LA COMPAGNIE ?... »

Mes jambes tressaillirent mes fesses se levèrent d'elles mêmes du siège sur lequel elles se trouvaient mon corps se retrouva debout. Le misérable bout de papier emprisonné dans mes mains vint se jeter sur le bureau.

« Vous me prenez pour…. » Ma voix se fit vacillante. _Des photos et puis quoi enc…._

Une poigne ou plus exactement une toute petite main manucurée mais d'une force herculéenne me maintint en place et me ramena en deux trois mouvements à ma place initiale. _Oh non…_

« Elle accepte. » Traîtresse, délatrice, sale petit lutin hyper actif qui me sert de meilleure amie.

« Alice ? » Adieu l'incertitude, bonjour la colère émanant de ma voix fluette. _Alice._

« Bella » Même ton légèrement plus amusée ses yeux pétillant de malice. Après tout, si j'étais ici, c'était principalement de sa faute. Ou même _entièrement_ de sa faute.

« Mademoiselle Swan, je comprend votre incertitude, mais encore une fois, la chaîne prend toujours soin de protéger ses employés et jamais au grand jamais nous ne….. » La pouf blonde qui me servait ou plutôt qui nous servait d'interlocutrice nous sourit à la _venez nous rejoindre_, ici, dans le monde des seins siliconés. Sa voix se fit plus lointaine de mes pensées. Toujours plus lointaine.

« _Mademoiselle Swan_ comprend _très _bien votre contrat par ailleurs, elle va prendre quelques minutes pour le relire _très_ attentivement et nous reprendrons alors rendez-vous » Alice déblatéra sa phrase à une allure démesurée comme d'habitude.

« Bien évidemment Mademoiselle Brandon. Tenez, le contrat, et n'hésitez pas à appeler ma secrétaire. Sachez Mademoiselle Swan que notre compagnie serait réellement ravie de vous compter parmi ses membres. Vraiment très ravie. » Nouveau sourire nouveau soulèvement de cœur. Le contrat toujours sur son bureau lors de ma première tentative de fuite fut bien vite récupéré par mon acolyte, déjà sur ses pieds et serrant bien trop amicalement à mon goût la main de _Mademoiselle Siliconée_.

« A bientôt Mesdemoiselles, je l'espère. » Je me levai à mon tour, et suivis les pas d'Alice, déjà au pas de la porte. Un petit sourire forcé, un regard mi-amusé par sa remarque, mi-inquisitrice et me voilà dehors. _Ouf._

« Non mais Bella, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? » Ses talons claquèrent sur le parquet ciré du couloir menant à l'ascenseur. « Des photos ! Tu t'es braquée pour des PHOTOS ! »

_Des photos, des photos, gnagna…._

« Alice, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la seule raison. Ce contrat… » Ajoutais-je en brandissant l'objet du crime devant son nez « ….est pire qu'une prison. Les filles qui signeront auront de la chance de pouvoir respirer librement sans en rendre compte à _Tanya_. »

Tanya, grande, blonde elle aussi, animatrice de _la_ nouvelle émission de l'été qui promet, d'après le fameux magazine people d'Alice, de _Révolutionner la télévision _! Attention Mesdames et Messieurs qui suis-je moi, pour remettre en question les prédictions d'une _si _grande professionnelle !

« Bella ! Bella tu m'écoutes ? » Son petit nez se retroussa ses yeux de biche me fixèrent, sa lèvre inférieure joua des trémolos : signe d'une prochaine demande saugrenue de ma meilleure amie. _Et 5, 4, 3, 2, et…._

« Fais cette émission s'il te plait ! » _1. _La bombe fut lâchée sans qu'aucunement je ne m'étonne de sa requête.

« Alice » Soufflais-je. « C'est absolument ridicule. » Nous passâmes devant un corridor nous tournâmes à droite pour retrouver la sortie.

« Bien sur que non ce serait même la meilleure décision, au contraire, que tu aurais pris dans ta vie ! »

« Et bien merci je vois que je n'ai pas accomplie grand-chose selon toi ! » _La meilleure, décision de ma vie…._

« Relation plus qu'ambiguë de trois ans avec ton meilleur ami tromperie de ton ex-meilleur ami aujourd'hui retranchement dans des études supérieures _interminables_….aucunes sorties avec un homme depuis… »

« STOP ! » La coupais-je. « Premièrement, Jacob et moi, c'est du passé un passé révolu définitivement. Et je ne regrette pas notre relation. Deuxièmement, le retranchement dans mes études supérieures _interminables_, comme tu dis, m'a tout de même permis d'obtenir un diplôme de commerce qui me fait vivre aujourd'hui et toi aussi par la même occasion. » Je m'arrêtai de parler un jeune homme vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette nous dépassa en courant. Sur la tête, la serviette.

Je reprenais mes esprits.

« Donc tu vois mes mauvaises décisions n'ont pas été inutiles tout compte fait ! » _Bella 1 Alice 0._ « Alice ? »

Mon petit lutin s'était à présent tu fixant ses chaussures hors de prix le dos courbé. Je l'avais vexé avec mes remarques et merde !

« Allez Lilipucienne ! Ne boude pas ! » Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules nous arrivâmes enfin devant l'ascenseur. J'appuyais sur le bouton.

« Bella s'il te plait. Tu DOIS le faire ! C'est très important ! » Elle se libéra de mon étreinte gentiment, puis se posa entre moi et les portes qui venaient de s'ouvrir, les poings sur les hanches.

« Alice on doit y aller ! » Je lui pointais l'appareil qui allait se refermer notre chance de sortie avec lui. _Bingo portes fermées._

« Je l'ai vu. Tu n'y crois pas, j'accepte. Mais fais moi juste confiance la dessus. Fais le. Ce n'est que trois mois. Trois mois de ta vie, tout frais payés, en bonne compagnie. S'il te plait. »

Je la contournais pour retourner appuyer sur le bouton d'appel.

« Justement, je ne veux pas être jetée dans la fosse aux lions. Si j'accepte, je deviendrais comme tous ces pauvres gens en quête désespérée de célébrité. »

Je me retrouvais dos aux portes, qui venaient encore une fois de s'ouvrir, une Alice déchaînée en face.

« Tu ne deviendras JAMAIS comme ça de une parce que je ne te laisserais pas faire, et de deux parce que tu es tellement mieux que toutes ces filles. Tu ne le sais pas encore, c'est tout. »

« Que dirais Jack ? » _Mon dernier argument._ « Il va me virer, c'est sur et certain. »

« Bella Jack irait te décrocher la Lune, si tu lui demandais. Tu le sais très bien. »

« Et Fluffy ? Vous vous entendez comme larron en foire tous les deux. Si je vous laisse…. » Le rire d'Alice résonna dans le couloir où je m'aperçu que nous n'étions pas seule, depuis le début. Une jeune demoiselle, en tailleur, les cheveux tirés, nous regarda étrangement.

« Fluffy ? C'est le seul argument que tu as ? Ton chien ? » Son rire reprit de plus belle. Agacée, je, pour la énième fois, appuyais beaucoup moins chaleureusement tout de même, sur ce maudit bouton.

« Ah ma Bella ! Tu vas tellement t'amuser ! » Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de protester les portes s'ouvrirent, et Alice s'engouffra à leur suite dans la petite cage dorée.

« Je n'ai pas dit oui » Rouspétais-je avant de la suivre. Une fois à ces côtés, mon argumentation reprit.

« Alice ? Je n'ai pas dit oui ! » Les portes se refermèrent. Un immense sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

« Non c'est exact. Mais tu vas céder. D'ici peu même. » Son assurance me désarçonna. _Chieuse._

« Et comment sais tu ça ? » Je la cherchais. J'en étais consciente. Mais j'aimais ça.

« Parce que tu m'aimes. » Ses épaules se haussèrent pour appuyer sa certitude énoncée. Malgré moi, je devais bien l'avouée elle avait raison. _Bella 1 Alice le sale petit lutin manipulateur 1._ Devant mon manque de réaction, elle leva son petit poing en l'air signe de victoire dans le langage Lilipucien. Notre descente se fit en silence enfin si par silence, nous pouvions y insérer les chuchotis d'Alice. Le _Ding_ significatif me ramena à ma réalité.

Amazone et outsider parmi ce monde inconnu de maquillage outrancier de la télé réalité comme mon ombre, je me calai aux pas assurés de ma meilleure amie zigzagant entre les corps enlacés, échancrés, parmi les talons et autres odeurs de parfum mirobolantes. Plus de dix minutes nous furent nécessaire pour enfin atteindre les portes battantes du grand hall.

L'air frais m'agrippa un vieil ami trop longtemps délaissé. La pollution le bruit infernal d'un passant renversant un autre ou encore un chauffeur de taxi pris à son propre piège de l'offre et de la demande. Seulement quinze minutes d'entretien un samedi matin m'avaient semblé une éternité. Je refermais mon manteau remettais en pace mon écharpe et passais mon bras sous celui d'Alice.

« Taxi ou métro ? » Me questionna t-elle après quelques mètres parcourut. Une légère brise vint faire virevolter ses cheveux en bataille. Son côté féerique et sur naturel s'en vit renforcer. Je ne pus réprimer un léger sourire qui me valut un regard interrogateur.

« Choisis ! » Lâchais je désintéressée de notre moyen de locomotion. A vrai dire j'aurais volontiers prolongé notre trajet dans les rues de New York juste encore un peu.

« Taxi ! Le métro doit être bondé à cette heure ci. Et j'ai mal aux pieds. » Cette dernière affirmation me valut de nouveau ce sourire qui l'énervait tant.

« Taxi ce sera donc ! » Il ne lui en fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour trouver sa prochaine victime : un certain Juan, chauffeur immigré dans les années 60 son nouveau meilleur copain. Le trajet nous prit vingt minutes soit un total de 30 dollars. Note que je réglais avant de rejoindre Alice sur le trottoir déjà en train d'allumer une cigarette. Nous nous dirigeâmes un peu plus bas sur le chemin tournant à droite au croisement, avant de nous poster en bas d'escaliers.

« Tu sais que nous allons rentrer ? » Lui demandais-je avant de chercher mes clefs dans mon sac.

« Ouaip. » Un nuage de fumée m'arriva directement sur le visage.

« Et tu sais aussi que cette cigarette ne montra pas dans l'appartement, allumée du moins ? » _Ou sont ces foutus clefs ?_

« Ouaip » Elle aspira longtemps sur _sa petite mort_ avant de me sourire. « Détresse c'est juste le temps que tu fouilles dans ta caverne d'Ali Baba. J'ai le temps. »

« Si tu sortais les tiennes ? » Mon nez se replongea dans mon fouillis. _Réfléchis tu sors, tu fermes la porte, tu les mets dans ton sac,…_

« Oh non c'est bien plus drôle de te voir chercher. » La cigarette arrivait presque à sa fin lorsque mes clefs réapparurent comme par magie dans ma main. Main que je brandis devant elle.

« Trouvée. » Annonçais-je fièrement.

« Il ne t'a fallu que six minutes tu diminues ! » La cigarette s'abattit sur le sol. Une légère fumée se libéra du mégot lorsque une pointe de botte vint terminer ses jours.

« Bon on entre. J'ai froid ! » Aussi rapide que l'éclair, elle me prit le trousseau des mains; grimpa les escaliers qui nous séparaient de la porte d'entrée et s'évapora à l'intérieur. Je rabattis la hanse de mon sac sur mon épaule et montais à sa suite, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière moi. Déjà, une musique résonnait depuis le salon. _Alice._

xxxxxxx

_**Edward POV**_

FLASH….un éclair m'éblouit….FLASH…. « Tourne toi Edward ! »… « Parfait comme ça »…FLASH…FLASH…. « Ok ! Pause de cinq minutes pour tout le monde ! Jeanne affiche les essais ! Victor prépare le tableau trois ! »

Mes mains passèrent derrière ma nuque ayant pour but d'un moment de détente personnel. Mon souffle s'abattit dans l'air. Les grésillements des lumières fermèrent mes paupières.

« Edward ! Viens par là ! » Jasper me ramena parmi les vivants que lui-même avait décidé d'abandonner.

« J'arrive » Criais-je à l'autre bout du studio. Nouveau souffle. Nouveau massage. On y va. J'ouvris mes yeux me réveillant. L'agitation n'avait pas changé durant mon aparté femmes costumières courant dans tous les sens photographes assistants ou assistants du second assistant se disputant éclairagistes réglant la luminosité maquilleuses, cherchant désespérément leurs mallettes et moi. Moi, seul au centre d'un grand carré blanc au centre de cette agitation.

« Edward ! » Jasper me héla une seconde fois. Résigné je traversais le chaos prenant soin de ne percuter personne. Je n'eu aucun soucis apparent pour atteindre la table de travail de Mario. Je me positionnais à la droite de mon meilleur ami son regard attaché à cet écran d'ordinateur où des photos de moi défilaient. Mario mon photographe, discutait dans sa langue maternelle avec deux secrétaireries et un autre assistant à en juger par sa manière d'approuver le _maître_.

« Lâcheur » Chuchotais-je à son oreille. Il rit sous cape prenant soin de ne pas nous faire remarquer.

« Voyons Edward je ne t'ai laissé que quelques minutes. » Sa main vint frôler son menton signe qu'il était concentré. OU qu'il semblait l'être.

« Quelques minutes ? Quelques minutes ? » M'offusquais-je. « Trois heures Jasper ! Trois heures que j'entends des _'tourne'_ ou _'parfait Edward'_ ou pire _'enlève ta chemise'_ ! » Notre petite altercation ne fut pas remarquer par le photographe qui partit en courant après une certaine Louisa ! _Cours Louisa !_ Ma voix reprit ses droits.

« Fias moi sortir d'ici. S'il te plait ». En réalité, mon ton n'appelait pas à la clémence, mais à l'ordre. Jasper, mon meilleur ami, mais aussi mon pseudo manageur dans toute cette affaire, m'avait vraisemblablement piégé avec cette séance photo pour _promouvoir mon image ! Mon c**._

« Ecoute, Ed il fallait vraiment… » Il fut couper par une sonnerie sonnerie qui intervenait beaucoup trop souvent ces temps ci. Son regard se voulut désolé. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sortir l'objet de malheur de sa poche de costume et de décrocher.

« Allo » Démarra t-il.

« Humhum…oui il est là ! » Mes sourcils se froncèrent. _Quoi encore ?_

« Non…..non ce n'est pas un problème…hhmh…..je dirais dans une heure ?...parfait….oui…..Aurevoir Jane. »

Il raccrocha son combiné qui retourna à son ancienne place. Je voulus lui demander quel avait été le contenu de la conversation mais Mario m'en empêcha.

« Edwardo chéri ! Louisa t'attend pour réajuster ton maquillage et on reprend ! Hop hop ! Claire ? Installe le….. » Nuage d'exaspération mais bourré de talent, le photographe disparu de nouveau. Une jeunne femme brune, assez grande, me pria de la suivre.

« Hop hop _Edwardo_ ! » Jasper s'esclaffa devant ma mine déconfite. Mes lèvres mimèrent d'elles mêmes : _Va te faire foutre !_ Son rire s'intensifia nous suivant toujours vers le carré blanc.

Louisa s'attarda sur mon visage _réajustant_ comme Mario lui avait sûrement intimé de le faire. Un projecteur vint m'aveugler ! Tout recommençait mon regard suppliant Jasper d'arrêter toute cette machinerie.

« Allez Ed ! On y retourne profil droit, ouvre un peu…PLASH…parfait….tourne…lève le menton….bien…le regard !... bien…FLASH…encore….FLASH….. » La voix de Mario se perdue dans les limbes toujours plus d'instructions, de _tourne_ ou _bien_.

« Que voulait Jane ? » Jasper me regarda.

« On passe au studio à la fin de ta séance photo. » Sa réponse me sidéra.

« Pourquoi ? » Mon ton se fit plus dur chose indépendante de ma volonté, mais inexplicable lorsque Jane entrait dans la conversation.

« Un problème de _candidate_ apparemment. » _Comment ça un problème de…_

« Monsieur Jasper, cesser de déconcentrer mon modèle ! Regarder le ! Il l'air d'une tomate pas sortie de son gaspacho ! Sortez et revenez dans une heure ! _Zou !_ » Mario avait une fois de plus prit les reines et dégageait littéralement mon ami de la salle.

Chose que Jasper exécuta, non sans me jeter un dernier regard amusé. _Double traître._ La séance dura encore le temps de _cinquante-six bien_ _quarante-deux tourne_ _trente-sept Louisa, maquillage_ et bien d'autres encore. Je retournais dans ma loge, exténué, réalisant que mon clavaire n'était pas encore terminé Jane.

« Tu es prêts mon _Edawrdinou_ ? » _Jasper._

Ma veste sur mes épaules, mon écharpe enroulée autour de ma gorge, mon casque dans ma main j'étais enfin redevenue moi.

« J'arrive » lui répondis-je, ouvrant la porte. « On y va ? » Jasper hocha la tête et me suivis aux portes du petit studio. L'air était frais presque dans son propre contraste réchauffant.

« Mario est réellement emballé par les clichés ! Il nous enverra les définitifs dans une petite semaine. » Ce fut à mon tour d'hocher la tête.

« Jasper ? Que ce passe t-il vraiment pour que la reine mère désire nous voir en urgence ? » Mon ami sourit, fermant son manteau de part son col.

« Je te l'ai dit un problème de concurrente. »

« Comment ça, _un problème de concurrente_ ? »

« Elle te racontera ça mieux que moi. Bon, tu me suis ? » Ses mains vinrent se frotter l'une à l'autre pour se réchauffer. Je lui répondais un vague oui. Il tourna à droite, ouvrant la portière de sa BMW et me laissa devant ma moto. J'enfilais mon casque et fit rugir le moteur de mon engin. Enfin, Jasper me dépassa et je le suivais de près.

_Problème de concurrente._

_Et merde !_

xxxxxxx

« Edward ! Je suis ravie de te voir ! » Jane me sauta littéralement dessus laissant derrière elle ses dossiers ouverts. Ses bras encerclèrent ma nuque me laissant pantois.

« De même Jane » fut tout ce que je pus prononcer. Elle sembla s'en contenter et redescendis bien vite.

« Mr Whitlock, contente de voir que vous vous joignez à nous. » Son air faussement surprise me hérissa les poils. Jasper accepta la remarque.

« Bien puis je savoir en quoi constitue notre rencontre quelque peu fortuite ? » Jane me sourie de toutes ses dents avant de retourner s'asseoir derrière son office nous intimant de nous installer sur les sièges prévus à cet effet.

« Désirez vous un café ou autre messieurs ? » Son côté professionnel reprit bien rapidement le dessus. Jasper et moi répondirent par la négative. C'est mon ami qui lança les hostilités.

« Jane j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un problème ? »

« Une des candidates n'a pas encore donné sa réponse définitive. » Avoua t-elle.

« La chaîne nous avait confirmé l'accord des quinze il y a trois semaines ? » M'étonnais-je. Jasper m'appuya de son regard ne laissant d'autres solutions à Jane que de s'expliquer.

« Sachez messieurs que nous avions tous les accords nécessaire. Cependant, il y a environ trois jours une lettre nous est parvenue. _Une candidature de dernière minute_ dirons nous. »

« Jane soyez plus claire je vous prie » Le ton de Jasper se fit tendu ce n'était plus mon ami mais mon manageur refaisait surface.

« Pour faire simple, nous avons rompu le contrat d'une des prétendantes et essayons actuellement de passer accord avec une jeune femme de New York pour intégrer l'aventure. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il vous fait croire qu'elle correspondrait à Edward du moins, plus que l'autre demoiselle ? »

_N'oubliez pas que je suis là ! Houhou !_

« Croyez moi ! Je n'aurais pas risqué ma carrière pour n'importe quelle fille ! Elle doit y participer absolument. » Je me retournais vers Jasper son air réfléchi collé sur son visage.

« A-t-elle dit oui ? » Me risquai-je à demander.

« Pas encore mais elle ne devrait plus tarder. J'ai tout de même pris l'initiative de vous convoquez car si vous désirez que j'arrête de vouloir la convaincre, je re-contacte l'ancienne candidate et nous oublions ce petit _malentendu_. »

_Ancienne candidate re-contacter prétendante…..mon esprit surchauffa. Que faire ? _

« Compte tenu de la situation plus qu'exceptionnelle pourrions nous avoir des précisions quant à… » Jasper avait posé la question qui me brûlait les lèvres. _Qui était donc la fille pour qui on pensait tout remettre en question ?_

« Isabelle Swan 24 ans directrice adjointe dans une agence de pub domiciliée à New York, aucun antécédents médicaux. Pour le reste, sachez qu'elle vous correspond parfaitement. Je suis prête à parier qu'elle fera partit des cinq dernières. »

_Isabella prénom peu répandu quelque peu ancien, tout comme Edward._

« Si elle accepte évidement. » Jasper et son côté pragmatique.

« Evidemment. » Concéda Jane. « Mais elle acceptera c'est une femme intelligente. » Son sourire énigmatique m'intrigua. Jane saurait elle quelque chose sur _Isabella_ qu'elle ne nous dirait pas ?

Et c'est sans plus de cérémonie que nous quittâmes son bureau après les traditionnels _« Aurevoir »_ et _« à bientôt »_. Couloirs assesseur tout ayant pour but de nous conduire au dehors.

« Bon il faut que je te dise si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à des complications de contrat où des problèmes avec l'agence, je comprendrais tout à fait… » Jasper le moralisateur était de retour. Je ne lui laissait pas le temps de s'éterniser, sachant très exactement où tout cela allait nous mener et n'ayant aucune envie d'y arriver. Je sortais mon BlackBerry de ma poche intérieur et composait le _fameux_ numéro.

« Ici Angéla bureau de Mademoiselle Volturi ? »

« Oui euh…..ici Edward Cullen Jane est disponible s'il vous plait ? » Jasper s'arrêta automatiquement.

« Bien sur Monsieur Cullen, je vous met en communication immédiatement. » _Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ Se mima cette fois ci sur ses lèvres à lui.

« Edward, que puis je faire pour vous ? » La stupide voix de l'organisatrice me donna des frissons.

« Je la veux. Isabella. Pas l'autre. Débrouillez vous. »

Je n'attendis même pas sa réponse préférant raccrocher le combiné. Jasper me regarda interloquer.

« Tu es sur de toi ? »

« Non mais malgré son cerveau de poulpe, Jane connaît son métier. Alors oui. »

« Très bien » concéda mon ami. « Tu passes ce soir ? » Me questionna t-il.

« Pas sur j'ai pris pas mal de retard. Tu sais, avec toute cette histoire. Et puis si je n'y vais pas Rosalie va finir par lancer un avis de recherche ! » Je lui souriais. Depuis le début Jasper m'avait toujours soutenu comprenant mon besoin de _la_ trouver. Alors, après les contrats, interviews, le problème de mon boulot, toute ma famille avait décidé de me soutenir.

« Bon appelle moi quand même si tu as le temps ! Ca nous ferait plaisir de te voir ! » Je lui concédais ça et partit en direction de ma moto mis mon casque et démarrait brièvement. Le vent frais de New York toujours sur moi.

_**Bella POV**_

« Non Marc ! Le rose ! Bien maintenant, emmène le à l'impression, je veux la maquette ce soir sur mon bureau ! Cours ! »

Mon nouveau stagiaire était un idiot ! Finit ! Du haut de son mètre 70 il courut en passant la porte. Mon interphone m'indiqua que Jessica souhaitait me parler.

« Oui Jess ? » Répondis-je en appuyant sur le dit interphone.

« Jack veut te voir dans son bureau dans quinze minutes. Et Alice vient d'appeler. Elle veut savoir pourquoi tu es partis précipitamment et je cite : _« tu as intérêt à ramener tes fesses illico presto ! » _

« Merci Jess. Et si Alice rappelle raccroche lui au nez ! »

Je dépressais mon doigt de l'interrupteur et m'affalais dans mon siège.

24 ans j'avais eu 24 ans le moi dernier. Après des études de commerces plutôt réussis j'avais eu l'opportunité d'intégrer une des plus grandes agences de pub de New York et j'adorais mon travail ! Vraiment. Seulement, il m'arrivait parfois d'avoir peur peur de finir seule. Seule dans la vie ou pire, vieille avec une dizaine de chats tous portant des noms plus ridicules les uns que les autres.

_Bella tu deviens folle._

Alors lorsque Alice m'avait parlé de cette stupide émission elle avait tout de suite sauté aux conclusions. Et me voilà hésitant par rapport à une folie douce qui finirait sans doute par causer ma perte et qui pourtant me tentait au plus haut point.

_Jack._ Je devais aller voir Jack. Je pris mon dossier mon café posé sur ma droite et sortit dans le couloir. Je saluais Jessica. J'arrivai ensuite devant la porte de notre cher Président Directeur Général : Jack Denayuh. Je frappais et entrais sans demander mon reste.

« Bella ! Entre je t'en prie quoique mon approbation, tu n'en as pas besoin » Son ton était quelque peu sarcastique. _Mince._

« Tu m'as demandé ? » Je m'asseyais sur le canapé crème à la droite de son bureau devant une immense baie vitrée.

« Oui….euh….comment te dire ça…une certaine Alice vient de me téléphoner. »

_Alice sale petite…..je vais la tuer, la brûler, la défenestrer, et le noyer peut être._

« Alice ? Je ne vois pas. » _Détresse._

« Elle en tout cas elle te connaît ! Elle est très, comment dire, _communicative_ ton amie. » Son rire résonna dans l'antre de son travail. Mon corps tout entier se détendit. _Alice, tu viens d'échapper de peu à la crémation._

« Elle ne t'a pas traumatisé j'espère ? » Mon sourire s'afficha imaginant l'effet d'Alice sur les personnes en général.

« Non pas le moindre. Elle est tenace en tout cas. » _Tenace ? Alice, qu'as-tu faits ?_ Mon patron mais aussi ami semblait nerveux presque tendu. Chose improbable pour lui.

« Jack dis moi. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je te donne un congé de trois mois voilà ce qui se passe. » Il posa, non sans colère apparente, un dossier sur le plat du bois.

« Comment ça _un congé_ ? »

« Bella pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Je pensais que nous étions amis ? » Jack voyons.

« Biensur que nous sommes amis. Mais là vois tu, je ne comprends absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« De _ton petit contrat_ ! Bella » Commença t-il venant s'asseoir à mes côtés. « Tu aurais du m'en parler. »

« Je ne suis pas certaine d'accepter. C'est Alice elle m'a inscrite sans me consulter mais ces derniers jours je me suis surprise à penser que je pourrais y aller ne serait-ce que pour m'amuser. »

Je lui livrais mes penser. Avais-je réellement envie de me retrouver là bas avec _elles_ avec _lui_ ?

« Bella si tu décides de faire _ceci_ je te soutiendrais. Tu peux je mettrais Armel sur les_ Donets_ et tes autres dossiers t'attendront à ton retour. »

« Jack, merci. Je…. »

Je ne pus lui exprimer mes remerciements qu'on frappait à sa porte.

« Entrez ! » Cria t-il. Jack étant lunatique je plaignait de tout mon cœur celui qui l'avait dérangé.

« Monsieur les dirigeants vous attendent en salle de conférence 8 ! »

« Merci Maria. »

Sa secrétaire repartit comme elle était venue. Je me levais et décidais de le laisser travailler.

« Tu rentres chez toi. »

« Comment ça je rentres chez moi ? » Je me retournais à deux pas de la porte. Il s'était assis dans son siège et son visage déjà enfouit dans un amas de feuilles.

« Ton congé, tu te rappelles ? Tu rentres chez toi. »

« Je n'ai pas encore accepté ! » M'offusquai-je. _Pourquoi décident ils tous pour moi ?_ « Donc peut être à lundi, _cher patron _! »

« A dans trois mois Bella ! Et amuse toi, _surtout _! » Je claquais la porte un peu fortement. _Merde à la fin._

Maria me regarda par-dessus son ordinateur puis retourna à ses affaires. _Merde !_ Légèrement en colère, je retournais à mon bureau ramassais mes affaires et sortit du bureau.

« Tu pars ? » Me demanda Jessica mon assistante.

« Renvoyée à la maison par le big boss ! Bon tu diras à Marc…. »

« Marc ? Le pauvre petit jeune que tu as terrorisé ? » Elle rit et son rire étant contagieux je me retrouvais à pouffer avec elle.

« Oui celui là ! Dis lui de m'envoyer ce que je lui ai demandé ! Fais suivre mes dossiers s'il te plait ! Et… »

« Bella Bella respire. Je suis au courant. Alice a prit le temps de causer avant de….enfin tu vois quoi. » _Alice Alice !_

« Bon dans ce cas je vais rentrer tuer au passage ma colocataire _chérie_, hein ! »

« Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle ! Elle ne voulait pas faire mal ! »

« Je sais Jess ! Elle aura ma peau ! » Je sourit faiblement et attrapais au passage l'ascenseur. Valait mieux il que je fasse comme eux que sans problème je m'engage dans ce qui semblait être une aventure exceptionnelle ou que plutôt je joue la carte de la sûreté ?

Ma vie pourrait se ramener à une liste une liste de listes ou de choses sans aucuns risques sans aucuns problèmes, peut être monotone pour certain mais calme pour moi. Fallait il que ça devienne mon _problème _? Pouvait il devenir _mon _problème ?

Je sortis du bâtiment non sans avoir glissé un _bonne soirée_ à John gardien puis partis en direction du métro. Ligne 9 changement à 4 puis 500 mètres pour chez moi. Des pas des gens, inconnus et moi. Voulais-je devenir une inconnue ou plutôt être connu par quelqu'un au moins ?

Il ne me fallut pas plus de trente minutes avant d'arriver chez moi. La porte était ouverte comme je pouvais m'y attendre Alice ne fermant jamais derrière elle.

Je déposais mon sac et mon manteau dans l'entrée. Entrée rose et verte couleurs choisies par ma colocataire, lors d'une soirée assez arrosée ! Je ris en pensant à la tête d'Alice après la deuxième couche. Des photos de nous trônant sur un immense carde, nous servant de pense bête.

Une odeur agréable se dégageait de la cuisine. Je pris à droite et atterrissait dans, non pas ma cuisine, mais un capharnaüm sans nom.

« Ah Bella ! Tu rentres bien tôt ! » Un air presque surpris apparut sur son visage visage quasiment recouvert de farine.

« Tu me manquais ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme ci tu avais appelé mon patron pour lui demander de rentrer n'est ce pas ? » Durant la seconde qui suivit, Alice sonda mon visage. N'y trouvant pas trop de colère, elle joua le jeu.

« Je ne lui ai pas demandé que tu rentres aujourd'hui ! Je lui ai demandé que tu reviennes dans trois mois ! Nuance ! »

Nuance très importante en effet.

« Comment suis-je décédée aujourd'hui ? » Sa question me désarçonna. Ses petits bras s'affirmèrent lorsqu'elle se mit à battre ce qui me sembla être des blancs d'œufs. Le comptoir rouge flamboyant était parsemé de toute sorte d'ingrédients le sol fauché de tâche brunâtre.

« Noyée je pense » je sillonnait entre les plats posés par terre pour arriver au bar et montais sur un des sièges hauts.

« Pas mal ! Et après que tu sois rentrée plus tôt pour voir ma _surprise _et l'état de la cuisine que je n'ai _pas_ eu le temps de nettoyer et ta chemise _préférée_ que j'ai _tâchée_ et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de _nettoyée_ ? »

« Je vais t'étranglée ! C'est mieux ! Alice pas la blanche ! » Elle ne leva pas le regard sur moi se contentant d'essayer de monter ces foutus blancs en neige.

« Désolée » Explosa t-elle faisant glisser le saladier sur le côté. « Mais toute cette historie me stress, donc je cuisine, et je fou le bordel. Ca me calme ! Voilà ! » _Alice…._

« Essaie de te clamer en nettoyant par exemple ! Au lieu de réduire à néant la cuisine ! Que _je_ vais finir par nettoyer ! »

Malgré tout l'amour et l'affection que j'avais pour Alice une fois qu'elle était partit, il était presque impossible de l'arrêter. La première fois qu'elle a rompu avec son _« petit ami non exclusif »_ Alec elle est rentée avec 22 dollars de chaussures. Depuis, dès qu'elle rentre avec trois sacs de chez Macy's, je sais qu'ils se sont disputés.

« Parfait ! » Me héla t-elle. « Mais tu sais que j'ai raison ! » Me menaça t-elle de son fouet.

« Bien ! Mais toi tu sais que je sais que nous savons que non ! »

« Très bien ! Mais non ! Bella ! » Sans que je ne m'y attende Alice avait pris dans sa main une poignée de pâte sûrement à cookies et me l'avait lancée ! En plein dans mes cheveux la pâte dégoulina lentement le long de ma joue.

« Oh toi ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu viens de…. » Une deuxième boulette me frappe de plein fouet le visage. De la pâte, définitivement à cookies, s'infiltra dans ma bouche. Alice riait à s'en tenir les côtes devant ma mine perplexe.

_Tu veux la guerre très bien._

A mon tour je pris une poignée des fameux blancs d'œufs et lui fourrait dans la bouche, prenant soin d'étaler le reste sur son visage et bien sur dans sa tignasse effrénée. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche pourtant grâce à ses yeux et la lueur qui pétillait dedans, je sus que notre dispute reprendrait bien plus tard. Pour l'heure et comme toujours avec Alice, nous allions jouer. Et j'étais _à peu près_ sure de gagner.

« Tu as intérêt à _courir_ loin Swan. _Très_ loin. » Sa voix était chargée d'excitation. S amain se porta lentement vers le saladier rempli de nourriture.

C'est suivi de près par un lutin déchaîné que je montais les escaliers menant à ma chambre.

xxxxxxx

« Et tu te souviens de la tête de Ben ? Quand il s'est aperçu que la tortue…. » Alice ne pu terminer sa phrase tant l'image de Ben nous fit rire. Nous étions dans le salon assise en tailleur à la lueur de bougies, devant la cheminée, nous faisant griller des marshmallows. Depuis toutes petites, notre gourmandise précoce annonçait soit une crise de boulimie aigue soit une décision importante dans nos vies.

« Et Eric ? Si je pouvais seulement revenir en arrière je retournerais au bord de cette plage juste pour penser à le prendre en photo. Avec cette méduse étalée de tout son long sur sa tête et lui criant de peur. Et pleurant. » Une autre crise de rire nous prit. Nous faillîmes recracher nos desserts tant cette fois ci Eric non pas présent nous fit rire.

« Bella ? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » Ma petite Lilipucienne était de retour.

« Hey ! Alice ce n'est q'une émission. Rien de plus. » Tentais-je de la rassurer lui tendant une fondu de dessert coulant pour l'amadouer. Marshmallow dont elle se saisit.

« Ch'ai pas vrai ! Ch'ai important pour toi ! » Sa bouille m'arracha un sourire. Depuis toujours Alice était comme ma sœur. Me consolant lors des coups durs restant avec moi après le divorce de mes parents. Quittant tout pour me rejoindre à New York.

« A lice…. »

« Non ! Ne te défile pas encore. Si je t'ai inscrite c'est justement pour que tu arêtes de te défiler. Que tu arrêtes de te cacher. Essaie. S'il te plait. Pour moi. » Une larme vagabonde glissa sur sa joue larme qui disparue derrière son revers de main trop rapide pour être humain.

« Je…..j'ai peur Lili. » Ma voix s'affaiblit. « Je ne devrais pas je sais mais j'ai peur. »

« De quoi ? » Elle rampa pour s'asseoir plus près. De nous deux, Alice avait toujours été la plus forte. Du moins en apparence. La plus excentrique celle à qui on s'attachait sans se rendre compte que j'étais là celle que l'on préférait. Quel l'on préférait à la fille discrète cachée derrière sa capuche.

« De tout. Mais surtout d'y aller et de me rendre compte que….. » Pourrais-je un jour finir cette phrase ?

« De quoi ma belle tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur de quoique ce soit. » Son bras passa derrière ma nuque obligeant ma tête à venir se poser sur son épaule. Nous restâmes là devant la chaleur du feu enlacées mes larmes glissant sur mon visage.

Je brisais pourtant ce moment particulier.

« Je vais le faire, hein ? » Je reniflais et me dégageais de son étreinte.

« Oui. Tu vas le faire. Et avec un peu de chance tu ne rentreras pas seule. » Nous sourîmes. Elle passa sa paume sur mes joues pour chasser les marques de mon chagrin.

« J'ai appelé Mlle Volturi elle te reçoit demain matin pour la signature et finaliser les derniers détails. » _Alice si pragmatique._

« Tu as tout prévu n'est ce pas ? »

« Evidemment. Bon tu ranges ? Alec m'attend ! » La tornade était de retour. Moins de trente secondes plus tard et elle grimpait déjà les escaliers en furie. Je ris sous cape et ramenais le saladier en cuisine. Cuisine que j'allais passer la soirée à nettoyer.

Je sortis les gants pour commencer la vaisselle attendant que la première tournée du lave-vaisselle se termine. J'entendis bien évidemment des talons claquer dans le couloir et une Alice toute pimpante passer sa petite tête à travers la porte.

« J'y vais ! Je rentre vers minuit ? Ou plus si affinité ! » Rigola t-elle.

« C'est ça ! Mais je te préviens » la menaçais-je de mon gants « plus jamais la cuisine dans cet état ne sera ! »

« Oui maître Yoda ! Une promesse je vous fais ! »

« Passe une bonne soirée Lili ! »

« N'oublie pas demain, 8h, rendez vous ! Bisous ! » Sa voix devint faible dans le couloir et la porte d'entrée claque signe qu'elle était sortie.

Seule. Chez moi. Mes doigts vaquèrent à leur occupation nettoyant, récurant, oubliant. Ce n'est qu'à 22 heures que je m'assis dans mon canapé mon ordinateur sur les genoux.

Je vérifiais les dossiers envoyés par Jess. J'envoyais une confirmation à mon assistance et commençais à travailler quand je reçu un sms d'Alice.

**De : Alice**

**A : Bella**

**Allume la télé People Channel !**

**Vite !**

_People Chanel? Ca sent mauvais !_

Je repoussais l'ordi et me saisis de la télécommande. J'allumais la fameuse chaîne Pub. C'est seulement cinq minutes plus tard que le jingle de l'émission commença. Une blonde sur un fond d'écran gigantesque apparut à l'écran. Un public l'ovationna. Elle s'assit derrière un bureau et sourit de toutes ses dents avant de commencer son traditionnel discours.

«_ Bonsoir ici Tanya Dénali et bienvenu dans __« Tout savoir sur nos Stars »_»

Nouveau jingle. Nouvelle musique d'ambiance. Nouvelle ovation.

«_ Chers téléspectateurs bienvenus pour un nouveau numéro de votre émission _

_Préférée pour toujours plus d'informations sur nos stars du moment !_

_Après l'apparition de Matt Damon à Berlin et la découverte concernant les fesses de Mr Beckham c'est d'un tout autre people dont nous aurons la chance de parler ce soir._

_En effet à seulement quelques jours du lancement du BACHELOR CELIBATAIRE nous allons vous dévoiler,_

_En avant première exclusive, des informations sur notre très convoité : Edward Cullen._ »

Une photo très flatteuse du gentleman apparut sur l'écran géant derrière l'animatrice. Ovation du public jingle sourire de l'animatrice et elle repartit aussitôt dans son discours.

« _Edward Cullen, 23 ans, est LE nouveau beau partit du moment._

_Notre homme d'affaire multimillionnaire plus jeune diplômé de la fameuse université d'Harvard célibataire est à LA_

_Recherche désespérée de l'amour celle qui pourra lui passer la corde au cou._

_Depuis des semaines, notre équipe à rechercher dans les quatre coin du monde LES perles rares qui_

_Lui seront présentés dans quelques jours devant vos yeux chers téléspectateurs. _»

Mon sang se mit à bouillir mes joues se colorèrent. _Les perles rares ! Génial je suis un bout de viande exhibé aux yeux de tous !_

« _C'est en effet dans une villa de rêve dans le Nord de la France que notre gentleman et ses quinze possibles fiancées vont passer trois mois le temps de se découvrir et peut être réussir à percer le cœur de notre célibataire._

_Chaque jour vous pourrez les suivre dans les bons ou dans les mauvais moments et lors des primes organisés ou Edward devra dire adieu à une candidate._ »

Une photo de ce que je présumais être _LA_ villa se matérialisa à la place d'Edward. _Edward !_ J'avais déjà entendu son prénom mais jusqu'à lors aucune photo de lui n'avait fusée. Ses yeux d'un vert si profond me transpercèrent. Ses cheveux coiffés mais semblant indiscipliné me firent rire. Son nez sa bouche son visage son torse tout était parfait. _Bella on se reprend !_

« _ C'est ici que nous nous quittons ! Mais à bientôt pour un nouvel épisode de « Tout savoir sur nos Stars » et _

_En espérant vous retrouver pour notre nouvelle émission : LE BACHELOR CELIBATAIRE._

_C'était Tanya… _»

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase et coupais son caquet à _Tanya Dénali_. Merde j'allais _en France_ avec _quinze filles_ que je ne _connaissais pas_ avec _un homme_ dont j'ignorais tout dans une villa de rêve. Ma respiration se fit saccader mon souffle se perdait là ou je ne pouvais pas le retrouver.

Mon téléphone bippa. Alice.

« Allo ! » Soufflais-je.

« Tu vas bien ? » Alice était inquiète génial.

« Comment tu…. »

« Je te connais Bella je voulais juste vérifier ton état avant d'y retourner. » Ma Lilliputienne.

« Va t'amuser ALICE ! Je vais bien ! »

« Ok ok ! Bonne nuit Bella ! » Elle raccrocha son téléphone. Je posais le mien sur la table du salon et montais directement dans ma chambre. J'enlevais mes vêtements et me retrouvais nue dans mes draps mon lit douillet m'accueillit les bras ouverts. Je sentis à peine le sommeil m'emporter.

_**Edward POV**_

« Je comprend…oui….oui…maman….oui….GGRGRHH Maman !..Je ne t'entends plus !...GRHHHH…Mmaman ! »

Je raccrochais mon téléphone une Rosalie contrariée devant moi.

« Edward ! Franchement ! » Un petit air amusé se dessina tout de même sur son visage. Je compris que j'avais gagné !

« Bon où en étions nous ? » Nous repartîmes dans notre amont de fiches photos graphes. Deux mois que je m'étais absenté du bureau et malgré le travail acharné de Rose les choses s'étaient accumulées.

« Tu fais quoi avec l'étude de Johnson ? » me héla ma collaboratrice. « Il attend ta réponse pour commencer les épreuves ou tout arrêter. » _Merde l'étude._

« Dis lui d'avancer. Je verrais le tout quand il aura finit. Et Maria ? Elle en est où ? » Rosalie grimaça.

« Toujours à draguer mon frère à se coller à lui comme un sensu ! Et le pire c'est qu'il ne dit rien ! »

« Et niveau audits ? » Mon sourire en coin ne lui échappa pas.

« Oh ça va ! Elle s'en sort sinon. Pas de problème je la surveille. »

« Bien » Affirmais-je.

Rosalie était bien entendu la sœur de Jasper mais aussi ma meilleure collaboratrice. Brillante femme d'affaire je lui avait évidemment demandé d'investir lorsque je m'étais lancé ne là voulant pas chez la concurrence. Lors de mes absences ces derniers mois elle m'avait remplacé avec brio et allait continuer de le faire lors de mon séjour en France.

« J'ai décalé la réunion de samedi matin à jeudi : on en peu plus attendre. Marc m'a demandé ton accord pour la couverture et Jeanne est toujours en Europe elle rentre la semaine prochaine. » Rosalie me tendit des ébauches en même temps qu'elle continuait l'inventaire.

« J'ai besoin de tes signatures et paraphes que chaque document ainsi que to avis sur le rachat des usines Mercey ! »

« Pas de soucis » je me saisis des dossiers et commençais à y déposer ma marque. Rosalie s'installa bien au fond du siège en face du mien.

« Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? » _La question je l'attendais._

« Oui Rose j'en suis sur » _Toujours affirmer, toujours._

« Edward ! Ca ne te ressemble pas, c'est tout. Si Esmée t'appelle tous les jours c'est bien pour une raison. »

« Mon père ne me harcèle pas lui ! » Contrais-je.

« Bien tenté Cullen mais tu sais bien que Carlisle te soutiendras quoi que tu fasses. » Elle n'avait pas tort je reposais le dernier dossier sur la pile de droite et plantais mon regard dans le sien.

« Rose j'en ai besoin. Je ne veux plus être seul je…. » Commençais-je mal assuré. Elle le perçut tout de suite.

« Oh arrête ! Pas à moi. Tu me connais Edward tout comme je te connais je sais quand tu mens. Dis moi juste la raison cette fois ci ! » Je soufflais. Elle m'avait encore percé à jour.

« J'en ai marre d'être seul c'est tout Rose. » Ce fut elle sui souffla d'exaspération qu'elle tenta de cacher.

« Comme tu voudras. De toute manière Jasper finira par cracher le morceau. » Affirma ma grande blonde. « Bon mis à part si tu as d'autres tortures à m'infliger je rentre chez moi ! » Je ris.

« Non c'est bon, je te libère. Tu vois Royce ce soir ? » Crus-je bon d'ajouter. _Pitié non pitié non. _

« Pourquoi ? Serais-tu jaloux ? » Tentative typique de diversion. Raté.

« Rose ? » Grognais-je.

« Oui il passe me prendre en sortant. Un problème ? » Tout aussi belle que Rosalie Hale pouvait l'être autant jamais je ne voudrait avoir à faire à elle plus déterminée n'existait pas.

« Aucun. Bonne soirée Rose. » Je me rembrunis.

« Bonne soirée Ed ! Et ne te couche pas trop tard ! Plus personne ne voudra de toi si le tombeur de ces dames à l'air d'un zombie. » Elle ouvrit la porte.

D'un air faussement désabusé je lui levais un de mes plus jolis doigts pour lui signaler ma réaction.

« Bye ! » Cria t-elle avant de sortir définitivement.

Je retournais à mes stats et partis pour une nouvelle nuit blanche avant le grand départ.

_**Bella POV**_

« DEBOUT ! BELLA AU BOIS DORMANT IL EST L'HEURE ! » Je rallais enfouissant ma tête sous la couverture. La réaction d'Alice ne se fit pas attendre ma porte partit à volée. Une tornade déboula dans ma pièce, soulevant ma couette dans les airs laissant mon corps nu à l'air libre.

« Hmmmmm » bougeais-je. Cela n'empêcha aps ma sœur de cœur de continuer à me secouer.

« Allez debout ! Il est 7h ! Tu te prépares et je t'attends en bas ! Allez ! » Mon démon personnel. Remplie de mauvaise fois je me levais et pris la direction de la douche. L'eau chaude me revigora. Mes muscles se détendirent d'un seul coup.

Je pris un jeans délavé Levis un t-shirt blanc simple et une paire de bottines. Je descendis les escaliers à 7h45 prête.

« Bon on y va ? » Alice, déjà prête au départ m'attendait patiemment dans l'entrée son manteau sur les épaules.

« Comment tu fais ça ? » ¨Marmonnais-je la bouche encore pâteuse.

« Faire quoi 'belle au bois dormant' ? » ria t-elle de moi.

« Etre réveillée si tôt alors que je suis certaine que tu t'es couchée beaucoup plus tard que moi ? » Mon manteau enfilé, mon sac sur l'épaule j'ouvris la porte d'entrée.

« Le talent ma chère ! Le talent ! » Enjouée elle sortit m'attendant au bas des escaliers que je vienne la rejoindre. Mes yeux durent s'habituer à la luminosité. _Dure._

« Et ta soirée ? Pas trop rêvé de Mr Beau Gosse ? » _Ahahah…_

« Et toi ? Alec ? » Touchée ! Alice grimaça. Ouch.

« Toujours égal à lui-même. » Répliqua le lutin, me prenant le bras pour marcher. « Il a couché avec une autre. Il voulait m'en parler. » _Oh NON !_

« Pitié, dis moi que tu as crié ! Ou même juste râlée ! » Bien que connaissant la réponse, je voulais qu'elle me le dise.

« Que voulais tu que je dise j'ai voulu cette relation non exclusive. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut. »

_Mais oui !_

« Non Lili ! Il devrait comprendre que ce n'est qu'une façade ! Que tu as peur de t'investir ! Qu'il doit s'accrocher ! »

Alice me regarda intensément.

« Si tu étais lesbienne je t'épouserais tout de suite ! » Un homme nous regarda étrangement une petite vieille hoqueta de surprise. Alice !

« Alice ! » Je semblais presque fâchée mais je ne dupais pas ma meilleure amie. Nous descendîmes les escaliers souterrains pour accéder à la rame. Un brouhaha nous emporta une foule, un métro, un changement, une destination.

xxxxxxx

« Mademoiselle Brandon ! Mademoiselle Swan ! Je suis enchantée de vous revoir si vite. Désirez vous un café ? Un thé ? » _Ah cette voix !_

« Non merci » répondit Alice.

« Un café, noir. » affirmais-je à sa suite. Jane hocha sa tête et commanda ma liqueur. Elle nous installa sur son canapé et s'assit dans un fauteuil adjacent. Une jeune femme débarqua et me tendit une tasse fumante de café noir je soupirais. Une gorgée et je m'apaisais.

« Bon avez-vous réfléchis à ce contrat ? » Jane la bosseuse dévoilait son visage. Alice sautilla sur le canapé. _Quand faut y aller faut y aller._

« En effet » me vis-je affirmer. « J'accepte. Je veux bien signer ce contrat. » Le sourire de la directrice s'étira et celui d'Alice atteignit des oreilles. _Elles sont folles._ Je bu une nouvelle gorgée.

« Bien vous m'en voyez ravie, vraiment. Je sens déjà que cette aventure va être d'autant plus existante avec vous y participant. Je vais faire rééditer le contrat veuillez m'excuser. » Jane nous salua et sortit du bureau.

« Oh ma Bella ! Bella ! Bella ! Bella ! » Alice ressemblait à une petite fille le matin de Noël !

« Alice ! Calme toi ! » Malgré mon ordre, Alice ne pu s'empêcher de sautiller. _Merde ! _Jane réapparut quelques minutes plus tard un dossier dans les mains. Elle se rassit à nos côtés.

« Le voici. Réajuster. Vous prouvez le lire, prendre le temps de… »

« Non » La coupais-je. Son air se fit perplexe. « Je signe maintenant ou je ne signe pas. » _Ma détermination ne se relèvera pas si je pars avec._

« Bien » Acquiesça Jane. « Tenez ». Elle fit glisser le dit contrat sur la petite table qui nous faisait face. Alice pétillait.

Je pris le stylo tendu dans ma direction et paraphais les deux dernières pages y ajoutant la dates. _Voilà c'est fait !_

« Parfait Mademoiselle Swan ! Bienvenu dans l'émission LE BACHELOR CELIBATAIRE. » La main en l'air je saisi celle de Jane.

_Oui bienvenu dans l'émission Bella ! Bienvenu._

xxxxxxx

**Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre ! Le deuxième va suivre rapidement promis !**

**J'attends vos premières impressions avec impatience !**

**Gros bisous à tous !**


End file.
